


Playful Pudding

by TacticalCupcakes



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 23:06:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21225731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TacticalCupcakes/pseuds/TacticalCupcakes
Summary: Sayori decides to seek professional help for her depression. Unbeknownst to her, the doctor she visits has something special in store for her...





	Playful Pudding

“So, would you mind telling me what’s on your mind…?” the doctor asked, taking a seat across from me and adjusting her glasses.

“Well, uh…” I fidget with edge of my shirt, “I’ve been having… u-uh…”

“Take your time, it’s okay.”

_Okay, deep breath…_

“It’s been a bit of a difficult… well, it’s always been difficult,” I laugh pitifully. “I’ve had… really bad depression for as long as I can remember, and… I was hoping I could maybe get something to help with that? I promised my friend that I’d try to do something about it, so…”

“I see…” she quickly jots something down in a small notebook. “Well, there are a few courses of action we could take; two are more conventional, whilst…”

She opens up the door to the office slightly and looks both ways before closing it again.

“Truth be told, I should probably be keeping this on the downlow, but… we have something of an experimental treatment for depression that we were hoping we could try out with someone before proceeding further with the public.”

I raise an eyebrow at her curiously. “Eh? What do you mean?”

“I understand that this might sound quite strange, but this really could help you out. Provided you’d be willing to sign an NDA, liability waivers, and other relevant paperwork… would you like to learn a bit more about it?”

“Um… sure, I guess it couldn’t hurt…” I smile, trying to hide my nervousness. “But why would you show this… mystery thingy to me?”

“Based on the previous forms you’d submitted, the records your previous doctor had sent over, and your general temperament from what I’ve observed, this could be a great match…”

_What does she mean by that…? What am I getting myself into here? Maybe I should’ve just stayed at home; this Is a whole lot of trouble…_

_No, we’re not going to go there right now. I promised Emery I’d go and get help, and if this is what that help looks like, then I should at least give it a try._

“Shall we?” she gestures towards the door, waiting for me to follow her.

With purpose, she leads me through the hallway of the hospital over to a large door requiring an ID card to open, followed by another door needing a card. Behind that one is an elevator, which also needed a swipe of her card, and finally a plain-looking door that needed…

_Oh, I guess that one’s just a regular door._

“Um… doctor? Where are we going?”

“Hold on a moment…we’re just about to reach it…”

She abruptly stops, and points me towards a large glass window. On the other side is what looks like a child’s bedroom; various colourful pictures are all over the walls, and a large toybox sits enticingly in the corner. In the centre is a cute wooden table with various sweeties and chocolate on top, next to which is a cat bed with a…

_What… what is that?_

On top of the cat bed is a…a jelly? An orange jelly? With eyes and a mouth…

“Tell me, Sayori; are you familiar with the concept of a therapy animal?” the doctor says, studying the jelly carefully.

“Well of course, but… those are usually like dogs or rabbits, right?”

She smirks. “That’s normally true, but… Sayori, I’d like you to meet the creature we’ve dubbed as ‘SCP-999’.”

“It’s very friendly, and I give you my word of honour, having taken the Hippocratic Oath, that you won’t leave her harmed. I could go into further detail about why I’ve decided to bring you here; however, I think it would be best for you to learn firsthand.”

The jelly notices the two of us on the other side of the glass and bounces up and down excitedly, slithering towards the door. The doctor swipes her ID card, and nods towards the door handle.

I cautiously enter the room.

Almost immediately upon stepping inside, the jelly slides on over and lets out a happy chirp, nuzzling against my leg.

_Huh? What’s this… heh… I like this… _

I’m not sure how to explain it; as soon as it touched me, I could feel my worries melting away, being replaced with a warm happiness I have rarely experienced. Kneeling down, I pat the little creature on the head, which it seems to appreciate.

“Heh… look at you, you little pudding… you’re so happy and cute…”

The jelly purrs, but then takes the opportunity to clamber on top of me and start tickling my tummy. I fall to the ground, unable to stop laughing.

“Hahaha! N-No, li-little pudding! S-Stop! Haha!” I giggle as the jelly continues its tickle attack.

After a few minutes, it eventually shows me mercy, and allows me to catch my breath. As I’m pulling myself back up, it crawls over to the table and picks up a small chocolate, offering it towards me.

“Oh my gosh… you’re so precious…” I laugh, and accept the sweet from it.

“Sayori,” I hear the doctor’s voice chime in through an intercom, “I’m afraid that’s all the time we have available for today. Please exit the room, and we can discuss the results of this test.”

“Okay little pudding, I need to head out now, but I’m really happy I got to meet you!”

The jelly chirps again, and I give it another pat on the head before leaving through the door.

“So,” the doctor looks towards me, “how do you feel?”

“Like… I’m floating… I can’t remember the last time I felt this happy…”

For the first time during our visit, she smiles at me. “SCP-999 has a peculiar ability to bring happiness to anyone that comes into contact with it. We’re not entirely sure why this is, but we’re hopeful through further observation we’ll be able to figure it out.”

“We do know, though, that SCP-999 appears to be particularly friendly with those suffering from deep emotional turmoil… PTSD, Severe Depression… it has a sense for these and tries its best to help anyone going through that. The fact that it warmed up to you so quickly… is quite telling…”

She scribbles something down in a journal, then hands me a piece of paper.

“I’ve decided to write you a small prescription for a starting dose of an antidepressant; it might take a little while to start working, but it should help you manage in your day-to-day life.”

“Can I come play with them again?”

“Heh, of course… even this short session has provided us with some very valuable data. Would you be able to come back in a couple of weeks?”

“Yeah! I can’t wait!”

“Wonderful. Now, if you could follow me back upstairs, we can get you checked out, alright?”

Humming to myself, I find myself skipping behind the doctor. _This is amazing… it feels like… things could actually be okay…_


End file.
